


Life is Beautiful (DracoxBella Potter fanfiction)

by AbnegationDauntless



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A Little BDSM, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, couples, explicit - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that I am writing and creating a lot of new stories but story ideas just keep popping into my head until I create them that's how my head works. I skipped Hogwarts and all of that and just jumped into the day before their marriage. So here it goes enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov  
Breathe in and breathe out. That's all I have to do as I take my shower before the wedding. I run my hands through my now very dark red head of hair, running my hands through the silky smooth texture of the conditioner. I rinse it out before washing my body, making sure that I smell 100% like my favorite oil that I use for my oil lamp, 'Hot Sex'. I smile at the thought before Hermione comes banging on my door.  
"If you don't hurry up we'll only have 3 hours to do your hair and makeup!" She yells through the door.   
"I wanna smell good for you you know!" I yell back, washing my body for the third time since I've been in here.  
"Just hurry," she says in defeat. She has done the same thing on her wedding day.  
I turn off the water and step out onto the soft magically warmed mat and slip the towel around my body and add a robe on top of it. I walk out of the bathroom with my hair sticking to my head and hangin over my shoulder loosely.  
"Ready," I say nervously before being guided to a chair in front of a mirror which is covered.  
Ginny takes a pallet with more than 50 different eye shadows inside and mixes a gold with a light brown and a little bit of white and adds it to my full eye lids. She then takes a light pink and adds it to my crease and a white mixed with light gold to my browbone. She looks at me before adding a touch of a light green to the tips of my crease just to show a little of my house color in there. She smiles at her work before taking a very black and very sharp pointed pencil eye liner and adding it to my top lids without my usual curve and uneveness to it, making me look nicer, she doesn't cat eye it or anything, she just lets it be there as it is before working on my bottom half of my eye before taking black mascara and clear mascara. She coats my eyes with the clear first before using the black to add the volume and color. She turns around to pick up a concealer to cover my black heads and my pimples then she adds powder all over my face before adding a shade darker blush and a shade darker bronzer. She puts them away before turning around and picking up a almost orange color lipstick and adding it to my lips and then adding a very light brown tinted lipgloss to cover it, making it feel as if my lips are perfect. She smiles before picking up something and brushing it slightly over my forehead and cheeks.  
"A little glitter wont hurt," Ginny said when she saw I was about to protest.  
"Okay, Bella, we are going to do your hair and then you are going to get into your lingerie," Hermione says, standing up and walking over to me, everyone still in their robes, and they consist of Luna, Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny, I do have to say that Ginny is my maid of honor. And Pansy and I have come to terms since Pansy realized she was lesbian.  
Hermione takes a curling iron, exclaiming that doing things the muggle way will make things more special to Pansy. She slowly curls my hair in big and small curls, saying that it compliments the look. She then moves all the way behind me and starts to pick up strands of my hair into something sloppy on the top but something neater on the bottom. It feels almost like a ponytail and a braid. She tukes and untucks a few strands of hair before taking a emerald colored wedding comb and sticking it into my hair, making the hair stick. She takes hairspray and sprays almost the whole can on my hair, making sure that everything stays into place. She backs up and takes a look at me. It feels like she put my hair into this complicated ponytail, but then I know she didn't. She did have to use magic for one part of my hair apparently to make the style work.   
"Lingerie, go," Hermione and Pansy shove me into the bathroom with a bag.  
I sigh and open the bag and take out a white zip up corset on the front and the back has a heart cut out at the bottom right above my butt and the strings that tighten my corset from the rop and down, the this is strapless. I then pull out a skinny white thong that goes up my cheeks just slightly less than a normal thong, and stockings attached to it with bra like straps one on the front and the other on the back that holds the stockings up but it's attached to my thong and my thong has little hooks that attach to my corset. One piece split into 2, okay.  
"PANSY!" I yell slgihtly hoarse when I notice the traditional garter that's supposed to hook on to my thigh.  
There are giggles coming from the other side. "Yes?" She asks.  
"I am not wearing the garter until we are in our honeymoon!!" I yell.  
"Fine by me as long as you wear it for him to take off of you!" Pansy says with the slightest hint of disappointment.   
"Get dressed Clarabelle!" Hermione shouts through the door with an exasperated sound to it.  
"Ugh, you know I hate that name!" I respond.  
"Then get dressed," she huffed.  
I slowly get into the thong and stockings first and then my corset, is is wrong to think I loo beautiful and can't wait to show Draco? I then open the box at the bottom and see a beautfiul pair of heels and a note.   
'Wear theses when you get to the honeymoon, that way you won't be wearing boots with your wedding gown.  
-Pansy-'  
I smile and walk out of the room posing in front of Pansy so she can see her work. "Turn around! I have to see if it fits you perfectly," Pansy says professionally.  
I turn around and feel her stare before she takes my thong and hikes it up a little and hooks it onto my corset, tugging down a little and making my C cup breast fit it a lot better. "That feels better," I respond, staring at her.  
"I know, you had it on wrong," Pansy snickered before walking over and taking my dress out of it's garment bag.   
I hold out my hand before walking towards her and grabbing my shoes from the box and slipping on the tanish colored 4 inch heels with see through lace for the main part of the shoe. I then motion for her to continue. Pansy unbuttons the dress and lowers it enough for me to put my feet into before sliding it back up my body and buttoning the dress tightly around my body so it hugs me just enough from the top of my strapless frame down to below my belly button and then loosens slightly to my knees before flowing out beautifully the rest of the way down to where it barely touches me as it's a mermaid gown. The top has a beautiful floaral lace pattern from the top of my strapless frame down to slightly above my knees in silky lace fabric in floral patterns with glittery beads every so ofter on the way down leaving the rest of my dress to be a silky satin tenxture down to my feet with a small train behind me.  
"And now the jewelry," Luna says in her misty but stronger voice since the war with an awed hint in her voice.   
Luna stands up and walks over to a few boxes that lie on the table before opening one and bringing out a beautiful thin silver necklace with white pearly petals and flowers, Lilies, like my mother's name, on one side of the necklace and the other side bare and dangling down my necklace is a medium sized saphire. I gasp in awe as she puts it around my neck.  
"A gift, from Pansy and I," Luna whispers, avoiding my hair that Hermione is touching up.  
Luna disappears behind me again towards the box that must hold my earrings. She holds them in front of me so I can see the earrings. I gasp again in awe. All gold earrings with 4 separate diamonds dangling down them, each getting bigger as they go lower. I almost cry as Luna puts them in.   
"A gift from Harry and I," Ginny smiles at me.  
I smile at her. "Thank you so much!" I say trying not to cry.  
"It's waterproof," Ginny commented.  
Tears slip and I take a hanky and wipe them away without ruining the look.  
Luna goes back and comes back with a bracelet. It's an all diamond bracelet and realy silver lining. I gasp again... with awe and smile at the beautiful piece of jewelry on my wrist. I smile and look up at Hermione.  
"Ron and I got that for you," she respond, gesturing towards the bracelet.  
"Thank you so much, Hermione!" I gasp and hug her tightly.  
"You're welcome," she responds before pulling away.  
Now for the finishing touches, like your makeup touch up, along with your hair and then your flowers, we are also going to get ready but we only have an hour to do that!" Ginny says causing things to go faster. Ginny touches up on my makeup making me look even more pretty and then putting a lot of rose scented perfume on me with a hint of vanilla before turning me towards Hermione while she goes and gets dressed. Hermione recurls a few of my strands of hair to make them more defined and stand out more and sprays me with more hairspray before going and getting dressed as well. Pansy standing in front of me looking me in the eye.  
"I know that look, you're nervous. I may not be married to Luna yet but I've seen it in Ginny and in Hermione. Draco will be at the alter otherwise I will kick his ass since we worked so fucking hard on you," Pansy says with a lopsided grin on her face.  
"Thanks Pansy," I respond, hugging her breifly before she goes and gets dressed.  
Luna stands in front of me and makes sure that the clasps on all of my jewelry is secure before handing me a boquet of light purple roses and Calla Lilies wrapped in green, blue, red, and yellow ribbons to represent the 4 houses of Hogwarts with a stamp of Hogwarts on them to keep them together. I smile at her.  
"Thank you so much Luna! You should probably get dressed now," I respond, motioning to the clock.  
She looks and then gasps. "Oh goodness," she replies before going to change.  
Hermione comes out first in a scarlet knee length flowy dress with her sleves tied around her neck and she has a sweetheart neckline. http://www.vponsalewedding.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/DVW0101_5.jpg  
I gasp at her. She also has white 4 inch pumps with a white bow and a diamond jewel as the middle of it.  
http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v4/567161733_1/EL-003-PF-White-Round-Toe-Rhinestone-Bow-4inch-Stiletto-Heel-Platform-Lace-Upper-Satin-Women.jpg  
Her hair is in a beautiful braid as I asked for everyone to be in some kind of braid.   
http://www.besthairstyles2013.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/French_Braid_Hairstyles_02.jpg  
"Oh Hermione! You look so beautiful!" I gasp, walking over to her and circling around her.  
"Thank you, not as beautiful as you are though, as it should be on your wedding day," she comments.  
I smile. "Thank you," I respond before Ginny comes out.   
Ginny comes out in a scarlet long bridesmaid dress as its strapless and has a beautiful beaded flower on the side of her waist.   
http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/76/93/85/769385e9c91ceb8d27b296fdedac5e9b.jpg  
She is also wearing golden 3 inch pumps with an open toe and a beads on the front part of her shoe.  
http://beautifulshoes.org/wp-content/gallery/golden-shoes-shop/ZBGM165_MAIN_LG.jpg  
She is also in a braid as I asked of everyone.  
https://stylishbridesmaids.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/braided-bridesmaid-hairstyle.jpg  
The next person out is Pansy who is in a beautiful long emerald green bridesmade dress with a one shoulder strap that flips over the fabric to get over her shoulder with her breast fully filling the space of the built in cup.   
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b3/79/75/b37975e913bfecc6e23fd7fdc71484e3.jpg  
She is in silver 5 inch pumps.  
http://static.heels.com/images/shoes/outside_view/large/ZLUI413_OUT_LG.jpg  
She has her hair into a braid as I asked.  
http://shechive.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/pretty-braids-27.jpg  
The last person out was Luna in a beautiful long dark blue gown with a blue ribbon around her waist and tank top sleeves.   
http://www.queeniebridesmaid.co.uk/images/product/best-royal-blue-bridesmaid-dress-lfnae0113-3646-6.jpg  
She has clear 3 inch pumps on.  
http://cdn6.bigcommerce.com/s-q2qfe/products/932/images/926/M-Jewel__67945.1406746841.450.650.jpg?c=2  
Her hair was in a braid as well.  
http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Braid-for-Girls.jpg  
"It's almost time guys," Pansy says, eyeing the clock.  
I huff out a breath and then start to tap my foot. Ginny comes up to me and lays her hand on my shoulder. "Cold feet?" She asks.  
I nod. "Who wouldn't?" I ask with a breathy laugh.   
"5 minutes, we should head out now," Hermione says, handing me my bouquet and sending us all out the door.   
I walk expertly down the stairs and stand in front of the doors that part me and my sould mate from seeing each other. I stand as straight as I can and wait for the music to start. The music starts to start sooner than I thought possible and Harry stands besides me.  
"You look beautiful," he whispers as the doors open.  
"Just don't let me fall or I'll drag you down with me," I mutter. "And thanks," I respond.  
I take my first steps towards the alter and scan it looking for him, my sould mate, Draco Malfoy. I sigh in relief as I see his face. At least he showed up. I walk more confidently down the isle, picking up my slumped shoulders and staring directly ahead, holding my bouquet as if it's a life line. I make it to the alter in one piece. Harry hands my hand over to Draco a little slowly for my taste and feeling Draco's warm skin touch mine quickly soothed my thundering heart that clearly the actual thunder would be jealous of. Then the priest begins the vows.  
"Do you each have your own vows?" He asks.  
I shake my head not wanting to give them up until we're alone, "No sir," I respond.  
He shakes his head as well. "No sir," he responds.  
"Okay then, do you Draco Lucious Malfoy take Clarabelle Rose Potter's hand in marriage through sickness and in health, through rich and poor, through the good times and the bad times?" The priest asks Draco.  
He smiles lovingly at me. "I do." He responds without hesitation.  
"And do you Clarabelle Rose Potter take Draco Lucious Malfoy's hand in marriage through sickness and in health, through rich and poor, through the good times and the bad times?" He asks me.  
"I do." I respond, pulling my lips back in a smile, showing my dimples.  
"The rings?" The preist asks. Crabbe comes up with the rings on a red pillow. He holds out the pillow to Draco for him to take my ring and then moves towards me so I take Draco's.  
Bella's wedding band: http://www.weddingfashioning.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/24/women-wedding-bands-20110724-157.jpg  
Draco's wedding band: http://www.jewelryexchange.com/images/product/jzu325.jpg  
"Draco, will you please place the Miss. Potter's wedding band upon her finger?" The preist asks.  
He smiles before sliding the wedding band onto my finger slowly, stoking my finger slihgtly before backing away slightly. 'I love you'. He mouths.  
"And Clarabelle, will you please place Mr. Malfoy's wedding band upon his finger?" The preist asks.  
I smile lovingly at the man before me before taking a deep breath and taking the slightly bigger ring and slide it into place upon his finger slowly gripping his palm before letting go. 'I love you too'. I respond.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you may now kiss your bride," The preist says looking at him witha small smile.  
He smiles broadly before stepping towards me with confidence and cups my cheeks in his warm palms before lightly pressing his lips to mine in a feathery supposed to be short kiss but it turns into more, I wrap my arms around his neck with a smile playing on my lips. Sparkes fly and I know that we are going to be spending the rest of out lives together. He pulls away and I pull back as well before turning towards the crowd.  
"And may I present Mrs. Clarabelle Malfoy and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Came the preists voice, announcing my new name.  
I smile and link hands with Draco's walking back down the asle that I about tripped on getting up here. "Congrats!" Came a voice from behind me.  
I turn towards Padma Patil, who lost her sister in the war. "Thank you," I respond, gripping harder on his hand. I haven't really liked her much since the war, she became a druggie.  
She smiles before she walks off with her boyfriend. "Who invited her?" I ask.  
"I assume it was Luna or Pansy," he whispers back.  
We walk through the small tent opening where the reception will be held. Everyone starts cheering at the top of their lungs like they're trying to outscream everyone. I chuckle slightly before we are lead to the middle of the room where plates of food are already served out and a giant wedding cake sits in the middle of it.  
wedding cake: http://afternoontea.celebratewomantoday.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/6-Tier-Spiral-Cascading-Peonies-Roses-Wedding-Cake-yenersway.jpg  
She sits us right in the middle of the table so the bridesmaids could sit down besides me and Draco's groomsmen beside him. I smile and look aound the tent that was magically altered to be bigger than it looks. I play with my dress a little, feeling a little overwhelmed with all of the decorations and people and the big cake that will take forever to eat. I sigh and take a sip of my wine. I shift a little as I, of course since it's me, get a wedgie from the thong that I'm wearing. Draco nudges my arm a little bit with a small smile.  
"How are you liking the reception so far Mrs. Malfoy?" He asks me with a cocky grin.  
"Just fine Mr. Malfoy," I respond starting at him for a moment with a small smile before taking another sip of my wine.   
He returns to his conversation before I'm being pulled onto the dance floor by Draco just to have this one dance before going on our honeymoon. I sway slightly, keeping beat with the music, staring at nothing in peticular. I shift so my arms are wrapped around his neck and my head rests on his shoulder. He lays his cheek on top of my hair, feeling his cheeks pull back into a smile. Once the song is over Ginny and Hermione are wisking me away to get dressed to leave so I'm not in my wedding dress while we travel.  
"Okay, take your dress off in there and then put this on," Ginny says, thrusting a bag into my hand before pushing me into the bathroom.  
I sigh before closing the door and taking off my wedding gown. I stare at my wedding lingerie for a moment before opening the bad slightly to pull out a tight white midthigh cocktail dress with see through long sleeves with a white floaral print on it and lace over the rest of the dress. I also find a show box with silver 4 inch pumps.  
Bella's dress: http://ua-cdn.stylecaster.com/post/2013/07/28/63859-white-long-sleeves-sheer-top-lace-cocktail-dress.jpg  
Bella's shoes: http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/1/0/4/0/5/7/4/webimg/583221496_o.jpg  
I slip on the dress with my stockings showing from my thigh down and my silver pumps on.   
I walk out and then immediately get put back into my chair to do hair and makeup.   
Bella's makeup: http://www.weddingomania.com/pictures/25-striking-and-sexy-cat-eye-makeup-ideas-for-a-bride-1.jpg  
Bella's hair: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ab/8e/8d/ab8e8def50676dd061d267eeae93619d.jpg  
I end up looking kinky as fuck. I smile slightly, oh well. They push my out the door with a couple of suitcases and then I'm down the stairs and waiting for someone to tell me where to go. Finally Pansy comes out with a little grin on her face before pulling me up and taking me outside where Draco stands smiling, still in his wedding tux except for the jacket. I smile a little before realzing how Hermione and Ginny dressed me. Damn. I stand next to him with a sweet smile on my face.  
"Are you ready?" He asks, holding out his arm.  
I nod. "Yes," I respond, holding my suitcases in both of my hands but magaging to wrap an arm through his.  
There is a tugging sensation below my belly button and I feel like I'm being sucked through a tube. And just when I decide that I am going to vomit we land, painfully so on the ground, more because I'm in heels.   
"Welcome to a lake house that we now own," Draco says, turning towards me with a big smile.  
I gasp. "You didn't?" I ask.   
"I did," he responds.  
Lake house: http://houseplansandmore.com/images/Articles/082S-0001-web.jpg  
I turn towards him. "Can we?" I ask, tiliting my head towards the house.  
"Let's go," he responds, picking me up bridal syle.   
I half giggle half shriek. "What are you doing?" I ask.  
"I like to do things thouroughly, traditionally," he responds, using magic to have the suitcases come in after us.   
He sets me down in front of a big beautiful bed with a brown comforter with a floaral print. I smile and turn towards Draco seductively. I walk into the bathroom grabbing a bag that came in with me that I know have the boots in it.   
master bedroom: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/2c/31/1b/2c311b533916faff1b54c23c9f1ec00a.jpg  
Bella's boots: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/82/60/a5/8260a5e202790ba55c5cbdff28023a61.jpg  
I walk into the bathroom and take the boots out of the box and put them on. I stand up and look myself in the mirror. I hope they're right about this. I sigh and step out of the bathroom with a catious expression. I Draco sitting on the bed with his tie undone and his shirt untucked. I sigh and walk over to him.  
"Unzip?" I ask highly.  
"Yeah," he responds, getting up to unzip my dress.  
He slowly unzips my dress, holding it there once he's unzipped it. I hold it and turn around. I let it drop slowly until it pools to the floor around my boots. I watch his expression closely as he tries not to look anywhere but my eyes.  
"You can look you know, it was meant for your eyes and only your eyes," I respond. I reach my hand up to stroke his cheek. He swallows a little before looking down ever so slightly to look down at my corset and my breasts and then moves his eyes down to my thong and my stockings. His eyes widen slightly. He swallows more.   
"Wow," he whispers. He slowly snakes his hand around my waist, pressing his hands against my back.   
He leans in close and brushes his lips against mine before firmly pressing them agasint mine. He kisses me slowly at first but it speeds up as we become more used to it. He presses his tongue to my lip softly, asking for entrace which I don't deny. I battle him for dominance for a while until I let hime win. He slides his hands down my body but then slides them back up. I smirk into the kiss. I take his hands and slide them back down onto my butt. He inhales sharply before pulling away slightly.  
"Did you just?" He asks.  
"Put your hands on my ass, yes I did,"I respond.  
He shakes his head. "You'll be the death of me," he responds.  
"Well, at least you'll die happily," I tease before claiming his lips once more. "You seem overly dressed for the occasion," I respond, looking at him.  
He smirks before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a secret heaven that I never knew existed. "Like what you see?" He asks.  
"Very," I anwer honestly. I slide the shirt off of his shoulders before moving to my corset. I slowly reach my fingers up to brush the zipper before slowly unzipping my corset and showing him my breast. I slowly slide it off of my body and then stand there almost completely exposed.   
He gapes at me. I stand there watching him look like a fish before just picking up his hand and placing it tenderly on my breast. I gasp at the sensation. I arch my back slightly, wanting more. He looks down at his hand and at my expression before taking my waist and sliding my onto the bed before getting on top of me. "Do you trust me?" He asks.  
"Yes," I respond.   
He slowly lowers his lips towards mine in a passionate kiss before trailing kisses down my neck, sucking lightly on the flesh. I moan a little, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. He kisses dow the valley of my breasts before he finally pulls my nipple into his mouth.  
"Draco," was all that came out in a breathy whimper.  
He continues to do that for a few minutes before moving to the other one earning another moan from me but louder, more pleading. He kisses down my stomach and to the edge of my thong. He looks up as if asking for permission. I nod and he takes his teeth and slowly pulls my thong and stockings down far enough until he has to take off my boots to get me completely naked.   
"I believe someone is still overly dressed," I say with a raised eyebrow.  
He smirks before taking off his slack and boxers, leaving him stark naked in front of me. My mouth goes dry. Almost 10 inches, fuck. Draco strokes my abdoman idley as I stare at him. I shake my head before pulling him down on top of me. "Got lube?" I ask.  
He chuckles. "Yes," he responds before getting up to go and get it.   
"Nice ass!" I call out as he beds over to get the lube.  
He flexes. "Thank you, I take pride in that,"  
He comes back with a bottle of lube. He's about to open it when I stop him as if saying let me. He hands me the lube. I put a generous amount on my palm before rubbing and warming it up before slowly lowering my hands onto Draco. He gasps and moans. I smile cockily to myself. I moan you moan. I slowly pump my fist up and down and watching his facail expressions. He finally starts to slowly jerk his hips up with his head rolling to the side. I smirk. I start to pump faster until he grows harder and cums all over my hand. He opens his eyes for a moment before taking my hand and cleaning it before laying me on the bed. He trails his finger down my stomach before running down my neglected vagina for the first time. I gasp and immediately jerk my hips forwards. He smiles down at me.  
"Beautiful," he whispers.  
I open my mouth and close my eyes, my face flushing. He then slowly starts to rub my clit, making it grow harder every second before it becomes so sensitive that I cum all over the bed and his finger in squirts. He raises his eyebrows. I blush before getting the lube and lubing my fingers so I can loosen myself up. I slowly slide it down my vagina, moaning ever so slightly when I hit a good spot with Draco watching my every move. I then take some lube and lube Draco's length.  
"Condom?" I ask.  
He nods before taking his wand and getting a condom. "There," I respond before taking more lube to put on the condom before slding down and lifting my legs so they wrap around his waist.   
He slowly lines himself to my entrance and then pushes in inch my by inch. I moan a few times out of pleasure but when he thrusts back in I yelp and whimper in pain. I squirm slightly under him. He pauses so I can get used to it before letting him know he can move again. He moves more slowly this time, his eyes trained on mine lookig for signs of pain but I don't give him any after he hits a sweet spot. I moan out loud and cleanch around his length encouragingly. He moves faster, hitting my G-spot every time. I cum hard around him for a second time and he cums inside of the condom. He pulls up and pulls out, taking the slightly bloody condom off and throwing it away.  
"Are you okay? You were bleeding," Draco asks unsurely.  
"I'm fine, just a little sore, but it felt so good," I respond, stretching my sore muscles and then curling into his chest. "I'm tired, I love you good night," I say, yawning.  
"I love you too," he responds just before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov  
I slowly peel my eyes open to a bright light from the windows. I smile slightly and stretch my sore muscles before turning and cuddling into Draco's neck. I sigh and close my eyes again. Draco starts to rub cirles on my back, making me smile and open my eyes to stare back up at him.   
"Good morning love," he whispers, tangling his fingers through my hair.  
"Good morning," I respond. "Did you want any breakfast?" I ask him.  
"That's supposed to be my job," he responds, standing up to pull on some clothes.  
"Can you toss me some panties that don't show everything?" I ask.  
He smiles ever so slightly before walking over to my suitcase and opening it. His eyes widen slightly and I become slightly afraid of what in the hell they packed me. He shuffles through my bag with a slight smirk before handing me a purple pair of panties but they weren't modest panties. "Those are the most modest panties I could find in that bag, love," he responds before walking into the bathroom.  
Panties: http://www.purrfectpineapples.com/store/images/uploads/purplerosepantymain.JPG  
I slip them on before taking Draco's tux shirt and putting that on and buttoning the middle button. I trod down the stairs still in a daze until I reach the kitchen and watch as Draco slowly burns the eggs and bacon. I giggle before taking over kitchen duty and remake the eggs and bacon.  
"I think I should be the one that cooks the food for now," I respond, watching him pout.  
"Can you teach me how to cook then?" He asks.  
"I could, but right now all I want is you," I respond, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"But the food?" He asks.  
"Screw the food," I respond, pushing him into the fridge. I lick my lips seductively. "Wanna play?" I ask innocently. I lift my knee ever so slightly and knee him gently.  
He groans lowly, more like a predetor. He swiftly turns us around so I am rammed into the fridge. I feel a tingling just below my naval and my womanhood become slick with want, aching, feeling my panties become damp. "The hell I do!" He growls in my hair.  
I giggle and stare into his eyes. "Then let's start," I whisper in his ear. Slowly attaching my lips to his jaw, sucking lightly. I run my hands over his bare chest, feeling the hairless area with interest.   
He looks me in the eye before smiling wildly and and slowly runing his hand down my neck and down my collarbone towards my breast, who's nipples are hardened with want. I swallow noticeably and stare into his eyes with lust. He grins before lying his hand onto my breast roughly, staring me in the eye with a look that says 'I am going to make you cum' look in his eyes. I tilt my head back and moan more like a bear. He tilts my head forward, claiming my lips with passion and fire. I wrap my legs around his waist so he is now holding me up as I tremble beneath him. I open my mouth willingly to his oh so inviting tongue, slithering into my mouth, detoxing my nerves. I pull back and smile at him. I quickly turn him around until he is against the fridge after detaching myself from his waist an simply walking away.   
"If you want me, then you have to find me. . ." I say, giggling when I hear him groan in annoyance.  
"But I'm uncomfortable!" He shouts as I slip through the maze of the lake house.  
"Of course you are," I whisper, slipping through the bedroom door.   
I quickly wedge myself into a small corner that I haven't noticed at all since we got here last night. I lean against it with my legs spread. I glide my hand down my body and start to rub myself through the cotton fabric. I moan softly, spreading my legs to their full extent. There was a pair of footsteps coming closer to the door but I do not care, for I am too busy rubbing myself. The door opens slowly as I'm panting loudly. I open my eyes slowly and look around the corner, finding porno magizines. I moan loudly and finally quit teasing myself and slip my fingers under the waist band of my panties, feeling the hot slickness for myself. He then turns around and spots me in the corner. He grins wickedly, stalking towards me. That is when I notice that he's stark naked and his length is buldging in the air, flat against his stomach.   
"Got ya," Draco says, looking me in the eye with a devilish look in his eyes.  
"Rub my pussy, Draco," I pant and plead.  
His eyes widen in surprise but then return to normal. "Where did you learn that language my little minx?" Draco asks, rubing my thigh soothingly as I moan out.  
"Please just rub my pussy, I need it," I plead once more for him to rub me.  
He smiles. He runs his hands up my thigh and slowly places his hand on top of mine and moving it away from my wet, hot, tight hole. He then rubs soothing circles on my clit. "Better love?" He asks mockingly.  
I groan. "Shut up,"   
The pressure disappears. My eyes snap open and I look around, he's backing up. "I'll shut up," he responds, sitting down on the bed and watching my accusing glare.  
"What the fuck?" I yell angrily.  
He looks at me with surprise writen on his face. "What?" He asks, looking slightly angry.  
"I was just about to cum and you stop and now it's lost!"  
"Well that's what being dominate means!" He yells back.  
"Enjoy that boner, asshole," I say before storming off and back into the lving room.  
I sit down on the couch and yank his tux shirt off of my body and sit down on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest. I furrow my eyebrows and glare at the wall. There are footsteps coming back down the stairs and I immediately get up and walk to the other side of the house, making sure that he doesn't know where I am. I sit down in a room a floor below what I thought to be the main floor and stare off into space. I close my eyes and count to ten in my head. I feel a light weight on my throbing nipple. I moan slightly but open my eyes quickly to figure out who's doing it. Draco stands there, rubbing my nipple slowly.  
"I'm sorry," he responds, taking my nipple in between his fingers and rolling it softly.   
"I'm sorry," I reply, taking his hand and kissing his wrist slowly, meaningfully, leaving a hickey on his wrist. "I shouldn't have said any of that and I'm sorry. I know you're stressed and all I did was make it worse, come here," I add on, taking his hand and sitting him in front of me. He's still naked. I smile up at him before kissing his neck and down his chest in light, feathery kisses before coming to a stop at his naval. I lift my head and then do something unexpected but taking his length into my mouth, causing a surprised and pleasured gasp and moan to come from within his throat.  
"Bella!" He gasps like a fish.  
I start to hum and slowly take my tongue to his length. He jolts a little, making me gag a little due to it going to the back of my throat. I start to suck a little roughly, wanting to taste him as I've never tasted him before. He shudders slightly, his length growing and hitting the back of my throat. "Mm," I mumble slightly. I graze my teeth along his length, finally feeling him grow and burst down my throat in salty seeds all over my mouth in a sticky mess.  
"Bella!" He screams my name as he cums.  
I bob my head a little to over stimulate him before taking him out of my mouth with a loud pop. "You taste so good baby," I whisper, my voice hoarse.  
He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Thank you," he responds. "I think," he adds with his eyebrows furrowed. "Now get over here," he says, taking me by the knees and thrusting me forwards. He takes off my panties and stares at my visibly throbbing vagina. He slowly, lightly, puts his index finger on my clit, making it throb and I moan. "Feeling better?" He asks.  
"Yes," I respond, wiggling my hips to move his finger.  
"Riding my finger already?" He asks with a low chuckle.  
"Yes," I pant. "I want it," I respond, wiggling faster.  
"Then you'll get it," he whispers huskily.  
He scoots back and lowers his mouth to place peppery kisses on my collarbone, sucking gently, caressing my skin. I whimper a little as I continue to wiggling around on his finger. He kisses down my collarbone and right above my breast. He has not done this last night. I wander what he is planning on doing? "What are you doing?" I ask before thinking.  
He lifts his head slightly. "Do you trust me?" He asks softly.  
"Of course," I whisper lustfully.  
He bows his head before gently placing his lips onto my nipple, sending a thrilling and excited shock down below my core and through my womanhood, making me gasp and become slicker. I'm wet, that's all I can think of. He suckles onto my breast, making me arch my back and grip his baby soft hair in between my fingers and push him closer to me. I can feel his smile on his face against my breasts.  
"I guess I let the half lioness out of the bag," he mused against my nipple, chuckling warm air against my throbbing wet nipple.  
"Keep doing that and you're going to let a sex monster out of the bag," I murmur, tugging him closer to me.  
He chuckles before turning his attention towards my other nipple. I moan as the cold air hits my nipple. I shiver ever so slightly before taking his half hard cock in my hand and stroking him. He moans and works on my harder, more deliberately. I guess he works harder when he's trying not to moan and show submission. He shovels into me like he's running a marathon through the mountains (If you know what I mean). He departs, leaving me panting harder as I become close to the edge. He kisses down my stomach and down to my naval. He then slowly places his lips over my clit after removing his finger. I scream out his name. He sucks gently against my clit, making me lose my shit and flip him over onto the floor. I get on top of him and start to hump his face, feeling his tongue actually enter me, making me cum not even 5 seconds later all over him. Wave after wave of me sitting there, sitting forzen with my face contorted in pleasure a top of his face. He flips us over until he is laying somewhat on top of me, grinning ear to ear.  
"You taste good," was all he said before getting lube and a condom. "Are you ready?" He asks, staring me in the eyes before he penetrates me.  
"I'm ready," I whisper, gripping his shoulders tightly waiting for the pain to erupt.  
He slowly slides into me but the pain never came. All there was when he pushed in was pleasure. I moan out of over stimulation, becoming so slick that there are sucking noises. He closes his eyes in concentration and he moans out of pleasure. I moan as well, thrusting up to every time that he backs away. It goes on like this until I feel him swell and cum, leaving me to work myself into the rythm. Finally He hits my G-spot so many times that I'm sure I had more than 20 contractions. He pulls out and we appariate back to bed and fall aslep, forgetting about how cold breakfast must be.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella  
 _"Harder for the love of all that's holy!" I screech at my husband as he pounds relentlessly into me with such force that I should be torn into two by now._  
 _"Quit trying to top from the bottom slave!" He yells at me, taking a riding crop and_ smaking _my back with it's studded beads._  
 _I yelp in pain,surprise, and pleasure. "Yes sir," I whimper, hunching away from the feel of the riding crop on my ass._  
 _He leans down and bites my shoulder, lightly at first and then he starts to draw a little blood. "That's my baby girl, taking it like the_ cockslut _she is,"_  
 _I open my mouth and let out a little moan. "_ Yes _I am," I moan out._  
 _Draco continues to pound into my ass until I know I'm going to cum but I also know that I have to ask him first otherwise that could be bad on my end of the stick. "Please," I pant out._  
 _"_ Please _what?" He asks me smugly._  
 _"May I?" I ask him._  
 _"May you what?" He asks._  
 _"May I cum sir? Please Draco, I -I need to!" I scream out as it's beginning to hurt holding all of my cum in._  
 _"Cum for me baby, cum, let me watch you unravel at my merciful hand," he grunts as I feel him cum deep inside of me in my far too sore ass._  
 _I scream as hot liquid rolls down my thighs and down around my knees as I cum hard until my vagina is pulsing in pain from the powerful orgasm as I cum._  
"Bella!" I hear someone screaming my name.  
My eyes snap open and and sit up quickly. I stare around the room and there he sits, Draco sitting on his knees by my body with concerned eyes. "Morning," I say hoarsely and embarrassed.  
His eyes widen in surprise. "Are you alright?" He asks me. "You were screaming and whimpering pretty loudly like-never mind," he responds with a smug look on his face.  
I trail my eyes down my body and lift the blanket off of my waist and my eyes land on my cum and precum and wetness soaked panties all over my area... my eyes widen but not in surprise but in embarrassment. "I um.." Was all I could get out of my mouth.  
He raises his eyebrows. "You what, love?" He asks me.   
"I came on myself!" I finally say exasperatedly.  
He coughs down a laugh. "That's not funny," I respond with my eyebrows furrowed.  
"Of course not, mind telling me what you were dreaming?" He asks me.  
"Nothing," I respond before getting up and sliding off my panties in front of him and letting them sit in front of him before walking off and downstairs into the kitchen to write a letter to BDSM Company magazines where I know I'll get what I need. I order 3 different magazines. One has anal and rimming the second is all the different attires for men and women and the third has all the toys and the punishments and all of that and shows how to use them since we're magical and all of that. I wrote.   
My name is Bella Potter-Malfoy and I want to order one of your anal and rimming magazines, one on all of the different attires, and the last one I would like one on all of the toys and punishments and how to use them. Thank you so much!!  
Sincerely,  
Clarabella Potter-Malfoy  
I fold the piece of parchment and send it out. I walk back up the stairs and into the bedroom where I walk in on Draco licking at my underwear. I cough slightly. "What are you doing?" I cackle.  
His head snaps up and my underwear drops into his lap. He stands up before throwing the underwear into the hamper and staring at my dripping womanhood. "Nothing, but I can tell it made you horny as fuck, you never really dripped," he says as he stands before me, holding onto my hands.   
"Fuck me? Please sir?" I whimper and fall to my knees.  
He looks down at me surprised. "Did you just call me sir?" He asks, already getting a slight boner from it.  
I freeze. I open my mouth and close it. "I want you," I whine.  
He swallows. "Come here," he says. He leans down and picks me up so I wrap my legs around his waist.  
I wiggle my hips invitingly and he moans slightly, but not loudly. "Please," I whimper, needing him a lot more than I expected.  
"You're a lot more whiny than I expected today Mrs. Malfoy," Draco teases.  
"Touch me and you'll know why," I respond, panting.  
He smiles before inching one of his hands down my back and he squeezes my ass adoringly. "One of the tenious things that I love about you is your fucking ass," he whispers into my ear.  
"I love yours too," I respond a little smugly at his reddening cheeks.  
He settles me on the bed, leaving me in one of my nightgowns   
Nightgown: https://img0.etsystatic.com/058/0/9110807/il_570xN.723414586_nm0y.jpg  
He vanishes my nightgown before stepping back to stare at my full breasts and my shaved womanhood that is leaking precum for him already. He bites his lips before taking my knees and jolting me forward until I'm sitting down on the bed and him towering over me with his height. He drops to his knees and leans close to my face before capturing my lips in one of our most heated kisses yet. He kisses down my neck, leaving a huge hickey just behind my ear. I moan and start humping the air. He lets out a breathy chuckle, leaving me breathless.  
"You really horny this morning," he moans. He starts to slide off his shirt and boxers.  
"I want you," I respond to the actions with a powerful moan.  
"Then take me, later. I want you to cum first, love." He responds as he watches my greedy eyes land on his pulsiating cock.   
"Fine," I hunch my back.  
He bends back over and kisses the valley of my breasts before leaving several hickeys to crowed it, leaving them dark red. He then places the very tip of his tongue on my nipple, making me scream, leaving me streatching my hands for his member.   
"Na ah," he responds, stepping back and staring at my tear glazed eyes.   
"Please Draco, I'm so needy that I'm in pain," and that's so fucking true.  
He gets back on his knees before taking my nipple into my mouthand sucking, biting, nipping, and lapping it in saliva until theres nothing left but a dark red perked nipple. "Then you'll have me," he whispers.  
He then moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before moving to my stomach, putting his hands on either side of my stomach and kissing me all around my stomach, making me giggle. He looks up and smiles at me with love and adoration in his eyes. He then kisses down my stomach and to my thighs. He licks up and down my thighs teasingly before leaving several hickeys on each one. He blows air onto my throbing and wet clit, making me scream out in agony.   
"Please just make love to me," I groan in frustration.  
He lets out a chuckle before kissing me roughly and sliding 2 of his fingers into my wet pussy. I moan and gasp in pleasure. I hump his hand with no shame and no mercy on how hard I'm pounding onto him. He chuckles and moan again.   
"You are so wet, love." He gasps in concentraion.   
"I want you to stay like this! RIGHT THERE DAMNIT!" I screech as he hits my G-spot.  
He adds a third fingers before attatching his mouth to my clit making me loose it and cum with his fingers deep inside of me and his mouth working on my clit so I get it all out of my system. He pulls apart from me after a moment before lying me on the bed. He grabs a condom and lube. He rolls on the condom and the lube, but extra carful and then slams mildly into my wet throbing heat. I scream and he yells my name over and over. He slowly pulls out, making me whine in protest before yelling curse words as he slams back inside of me. He does this a couple more times before getting us into a rythm as we both hump each other in a loving and adoring way.  
"Please sir, faster?" I ask him and then tense.  
But he just grunts and obliges. He pounds into me faster and faster until there is a wet sucking and slapping sound that throws him off the edge and then throws me off of the edge making me cum so hard that I squirt some onto his neck. "I'm so sorry," I whisper in embarrassment.  
"That's alright, no need to apologize or anything, I liked the way you came, it felt good having your cum cover me like that," he responds huskily.  
I sit up and pull off his condom. I take him into my mouth, just cleaning him off before pulling away and throwing everything away and going into the kitchen with a casual outfit on.  
casual outfit: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/83/0e/b1/830eb1795df8c14c5c11f4c04dea6e8a.jpg  
There is a pecking on the window and my owl comes back with a parcel and a note. I open the window and read the note first:   
Dear Mrs. Clarabella Potter-Malfoy,  
I would love to assist you! I have sent you what you have wanted free of charge! Please, if you need anything more, you may have it on the house!  
Sincerely,  
Bather Willingham  
I quickly unwrap the package and look at the magizines greedily. I then put thme in my purse and carry it upstairs, making sure that it stays on the chair where I want it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Pov

   I lay down on the bed and watch the sunrise to the afternoon phase. Draco comes into the room and sits down on the bed next to me. I bite my lip and look away from the sunset and at his steel grey eyes that become warm whenever we make contact. He smiles lovingly at me before curling his fingers around my knees and scooting me forwards so my legs are in his lap as he massages my feet. I moan slightly at the contact before smiling into his eyes with my cheeks flushed.

"What were you dreaming about last night, love?" Draco asks me.

I bite my lip and look away and back at the sunset. "I was dreaming about something that would most likely gross you out," I answer.

"I doubt that. I have fantasies," he answers.

I sigh before letting the truth out. "I was dreaming that you were dominant and you were calling me the slave and I had to call you sir.You were fucking my ass so hard that it should have split me in two. And I was so wet and so horny but I had to ask you for permission to cum even though I had to so bad that it hurt." I mumble a little under my breath.

His eyebrows shoot up and I look down so ashamd that tears well up in my eyes. "I've had those dreams before. I've had dreams of where I wanted you to rim me," he shrugs.

I lick my lips. "I wouldn't mind that." I answer. "I've wanted you to rim me for quite some time." I tell him.

He cocks his head to the side before smiling devilishly. He sets my legs down and stands up and walks over to my side of the bed. He lifts me up before setting me into the chair backwards so my legs straddle the chair and he lifts my clothes off of my body before feeling my ass before smacking  it."Ugh!" I moan out as he does it several more times before getting onto his knees and kissing my back, licking and sucking, leaving huge read hickeys on my back before taking his tongue and licking it up my crack. I gasp at the new sensation and arch my back. 

"Oh please!" I whimper.

He chuckles before sticking his tongue out further to touch my tiny hole, making me shiver in excitement. He wraps his lips around it and sucks on it lick it was my clit. "You like that baby?" He asks me.

"Mm hm," I whimper my answer.

He chuckles against my ass, almost in an mocking mannner. "Lets take things one step at a time," he whispers to me.

      He laps his tongue invitingly over my tiny hole. I moan, my pussy so wet and neglected. I spread my legs wider, sticking my ass further in his face as he sucks and licks. 

"Yes, oh FUCK!" I yell, grinding myself against Draco's face.

"Your ass tastes so good, Bella," he whispers huskily against my ass. "DO you want me to make you cum?" He asks me lowly against my ass hole.

"yes baby. Make me cum so hard against your face!" I whimper, bucking my ass against his mouth just for good measure.

The new sensation is just too much. I feel myself cum, my pussy spurting against his chest, and he moans at the feeling of my hot juices fluttering against him. "Draco!" I whine as I cum, loving the feeling of being over driven. 

      Draco pulls back, looking at my slightly red hole, smiling at how he could make me cum without touching my pussy. Meanwhile, I'm draped against the chair, heaving, feeling my anus flex slightly. I sit up slowly, when I feel Draco's hand rubbing soothing circles on my shoulders. I twist myself to stare into his cocky eyes.

"it's your turn," I whisper to him, trailing my eyes down at his bulging cock that's covered in emerald night pants. 

      He bites his lip, stepping back to sit on the bed, motioning me forwards with his index finger. I smile, standing up and making my way towards Draco slowly, still feeling my pussy almost drop with want. 

      I push him down on the bed, climbing on top of him seductively. I grind on top of his hard cock, where he moans, jerking up. I giggle slightly before sliding off of the bed and getting onto my knees. 

"Please sir? May I rim you?" I beg, folding my hands onto my lap and looking at him through my eyelashes. 

"Fuck," he says, reaching his hand and gripping his cock, squeezing. "Yes, Bella. Rim me," 

      I stand up slowly, motioning for him to get up so I can undress him. He stands up, standing in front of me, letting me wrap my hands around his waist and placing a kiss on his jawbone before moving my hands to slide off his pants, shocked to see he has no boxers on underneath. I step back admitting to myself that he's got one fine body, and I'm about to rim his fine ass. 

"What position do you want to be in when I rim you?" I ask him. 

His eyes grow dark with lust. "I want to ride your beautiful face," he responds, closing his eyes and stroking his cock. 

      I bite my lip before nodding and turning around to clamber onto the bed. At the current moment, my ass is in the air, so of course, my childish husband smacks it with a whistle. I blush before lying down on the bed, spreading my legs wide and tilting my face up. Draco growls slightly before climbing onto the bed too. He leans down and places a kiss on my lips. 

"Are you sure you want to do this love? We don't have to do this if you don't want too," he whispers against my cheek.

I smile at him. "I want your ass in my face just as much as you wanted mine in yours," I respond, lifting my hand to brush my fingertip against his cock. 

      He inhales slightly before nodding and swinging his leg over my face and settling himself there. I lift my hands to his hips, massaging his tense muscles before moving my hands to ghost around his ass, pulling his cheeks a part before leaning up and tracing my tongue lightly over his ass hole. He groans, slightly lowering himself onto me. I lay my tongue flat against his hole, making sure that I cover every detail. He gasps, lowering his body more and more with every lap of my tongue until he can't hold it anymore. He's on top of me, riding my face as I suck on his ass. 

"God, Bella, you feel so good," he groans, jerking his hips. 

      I finally wiggle my tongue further and further into him before my tongue is fully seated inside of him and I can tast him, he tastes so good, my pussy becomes so wet and slick that, while my tongue is up his ass, literally, I trail my hands down to my pussy, playing with my clit, making me moan and jerk my hips along with Draco. He throws his head back, touching his cock, making himself jerk in both directions. 

"Fuck!" I whimper as I cum all over my fingers. 

      I lap up all of my juices and lift my hands to his cock, pushing his hands out of the way as I pump his cock with my cum.

"oh, Bella! I can't take it anymore!" He groans, cumming all over my hand and breasts.

      He falls forwards onto my lower body, his chin resting right on my pussy. He's still holding his weight up. I lift my hands to massage his back slightly, running my hands up and down his back, scratching with my nails here and there. He groans, realizing he's on top of me. He slowly sits up and flops over to lay next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

"you tasted amazing," I whisper against Draco's neck.

"So did you, baby. I was so horny for you. Your panties tasted so good," he says breathily. 

I bite my lip, reaching my hand down to hold his hand. "Do you want a bath?" I ask him, already feeling myself become wet. Why am I so horny?

he groans. "I would love a bath," he whispers against my cheek. "And after that, I can give you a massage?" He asks, tracing my spine with a feather touch. Damn it, that's exactly what I need.

"oh, yes please," I giggle, biting my lip and standing up. "I'll be right back," I whisper before turning on my heel and walking into the bathroom to draw a bath. 

      I bend over the bathtub, starting the bath in the bathtub that could fit four people. He's treated me so good, even fufilled one of my fantasies tonight. So I'm going to give him my thank you, by giving him exactly what he wants. I'm going to give him a massage, wash his body and his hair. He's going to feel amazing. I let the water fill up slightly hotter than I like because he likes hot water, where I'm more of a lukewarm kind of girl. I fill the water ginsing bubble bath and a couple lavender bathbombs. I stop the water and stand up. I walk out of the bathroom, still very naked. 

"Baby? The baths ready," I say softly. 

      He smiles softly at me before standing up and linking his arm with mine and we walk into the bathroom together. He hold out his hand towards the bathtub, allowing me to get in before him. As my toes touch the water, I cover a hiss from my lips. That's really hot. I step in and awkwardly sit down in the too hot bath water. He steps in after me, sighing at the water, sitting in and pulling my against his body. 

"I'm going to do something special for you," I whisper against his ear, pulling away and tracing my hand up and down his chest. He sighs, leaning his head back against the bathtub. 

"What's that?" He asks.

"Well, I thought I would give you a massage, wash your body, and your hair?" I ask him, kissing his neck.

he sighs contentedly. "I would love that." He says. 

      I smile, sitting up in the water, slightly hissing under my breath at the water for sloshing my not wet yet skin. I then motion for him to sit up, so I can sit down in the water and spread my legs. He then sits down I between my legs and leans back against me, leaning his head against my shoulder. I place my hands on his shoulders and begin to massage my hands on his most tense and knotted spots. He groans, leaning back slightly more  and placing his arms on my legs, squeezing gently in an affectionate manor. I smile, kissing the top of his head before moving down to his arms, massaging and working out the kinks in his shoulder. He turns his head slightly to place his lips on mine, his tongue already asking for entrance. I don't deny. I let his tongue gently soothe me as I massage his back now. Draco grunts when I work out a link kn his back that must have been bothering him because he relaxes more against me. I giggle before sitting us both up so I can get the body wash from the rack. I lather my hands with soap before  washing his body thoroughly and then moving onto washing his hair, where he moans as I massage his scalp. He's all clean when we get out of the bath, and he's carrying me to the bed for my massage. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bella      

      He sets me down on the bed gently, already getting on top of me. He kisses down my jawbone, sucking and kissing on my collarbone, where he knows my most sensitive spot is. I inhale sharply. He looks me in the eyes. 

"I want you so bad Bella," he whispers against my breasts, already standing at attention. 

I moan. "Make love to me. I want to feel your cock." I whimper, holding his head close to my breasts. 

He groans. "I love when you talk dirty, it makes my cock ache for your tight pussy," he groans lightly smacking my breasts. 

I gasp, arching my back at the stinging pain of his palm on my breast. "Do it again!" I moan, arching further into him.

he raises his eyebrows but obliged. He smacks my other breast. "Like that?" He asks.

      I curl my toes and widen my legs. I reach down, taking his cock in my hands and shoving him into me, no lube, no condom. He groans at my sudden. Pushiness. I make the oddest of sounds as I wiggle myself around on his cock. He groans, flipping me over so I'm on my hands and knees like I'm my dream before pulling out and slamming back into my right heat. The feeling is so intense that I almost lose my gripping. He goes faster and faster until I'm bobbing against his cock as he pushes further into me with every thrust. But what he does next surprises me. Draco leans down and picks me up so I'm standing on my knees and he has his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me standing as he shoves himself into me at an alarming pace. 

"Oh fuck Draco! I'm going to cum!" I yell.

"hold it," was his response through clenched teeth.

I cry out as I'm already cumming down my legs, all over his cock in small spurts. I bite my lip as I spasm, falling forwards onto the bed. "I'm sorry, sir," I whimper, feeling my pussy pulse around his cock. 

"You should be. Over my knees now," he responds. It's so funny how he can turn dominant like a light switch. 

"Yes sir," I whisper, sitting up shakily before standing up and letting him sit down on the edge of the bed.

      I look at his steel grey eyes, which look stubborn. I step up to him and bend down over his knees with my head hanging down and my arms gripping his leg. 

"Draco?" I ask uncertainly.

the tenseness on Draco's frame melts away. "Yes, baby?" He asks me softly, playing with a strand of my hair. 

"Please be careful, I-I'm scared," I whisper, hanging my head.

he lifts me up so I'm sitting in his lap. "You know I would never hurt you," he whispers, stroking my cheek. 

"I'm sorry sir, I really needed to cum. I tried to hold it, but it felt so good with your cock right up against my g-spot. I couldn't hold it. I want to please you, Draco." I murmur. 

He groans. "You'll be the death of me,"

I lick my lips before turning around and bending back over his knees. "I'm ready," I mumble. 

      At first, Draco didn't do anything. He was tense, just playing with my hair for a few moments. But then I give his thigh a reassuring squeeze. Draco runs his palms over my ass for a few moments before smacking my ass with force. I jerk away from the stinging pain of his palm against my ass. He does it again, along with another and another. I then cry out, tears running down my cheeks, and he stops. 

      Draco goes tense, quickly picking me up and cradling me. "I fucked up," he murmurs, shaking his head and looking at my tear stained cheeks.

"it's fine, Draco. It just, hurt. But I still got wet from it," I respond, taking his hand and placing it on my dripping woman hood.

he shakes his head. "It's getting late. We should go to bed." He responds. 

I look Draco in the eye. I'm going to call him something that I've wanted to for a while, and I know it gets his rockers off. "Daddy," I whisper breathily against his ear.

He jerks back, surprised. Yet, I feel his cock already becoming half hard. "What?" He asks.

"Daddy, please rim me. I want it," I whisper, letting myself tug on my nipples for good measure. 

He groans. "Anything for you, princess," he responds. 

      I crawl onto the bed, hands and knees, letting myself rest on my elbows so my ass is in the air. Draco groans, gliding his hands on my red ass, pulling them apart to see my puckered hole. I feel his breath ghost around my hoe before feeling his tongue once again, on my little hole. I moan loudly, backing my hips so my ass is basically in his face. He laps me with his tongue and I feel myself cum in a small trickle, because I've came so many times today I know I'll be sore. Draco pulls back, satisfied. We snuggle up with each other until I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bella and she is gettind married at 19, 2 years older than the wizarding law: http://crenk.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/russian-model-with-hair-that-is-red-and-on-fire-700x933.jpg  
> Bella's makeup: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-BLy9_BNfYCU/TkaHMTTexZI/AAAAAAAABQ4/wjkRARBTnO0/s1600/Fresh%2BWedding%2BMakeup%2BIdeas.jpg  
> Bella's wedding lingerie:http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/290254593102-0-1/s-l1000.jpg  
> Bella's hair: http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/2-wedding-hairstyle-for-long-hair.jpg  
> Bella's shoes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/46/73/f2/4673f21f0184728502feac3ae3340a3e.jpg  
> Bella's dress: http://d2rrvbw9oq0bok.cloudfront.net/cdnimgs/jdbridal/other/Pearl-Style-Wedding-Dresses-PSWD1019.jpg  
> Bella's necklace: http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=OIP.M5bce42cf7d66fa8a66ef954f79adb306o0&w=300&h=238&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0&r=0  
> Bella's earrings: http://www.blingjewelry.com/media/catalog/product/v/i/vintage-gold-crown-set-cz-pave-teardrop-chandelier-earrings.jpg  
> Bella's bracelet: http://www.newburysonline.com/WebRoot/Store2/Shops/es109900_shop/4FE8/2D16/CF25/2D95/F281/0A0F/1119/74DB/ladies_9ct_white_gold_2ct_diamond_tennis_bracelet.JPG  
> Bella's flowers: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-d9982esLYuk/TjoXojnk0uI/AAAAAAAADnw/NgHvwsqdF1Q/s1600/roses-and-calla-lilies-wedding-bouquet.jpg  
> (EVERYONES MAKEUP AND DRESSES AND JEWELRY WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BUT NOT IN THE NOTES!!! WATCH OUT FOR THEM!)  
> BELLA'S ENGAGEMENT RING: http://img2.etsystatic.com/il_fullxfull.319998894.jpg  
> Wedding decor: http://www.funnyweddingmedia.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/romantic-outdoor-wedding-decoration.jpg


End file.
